Total Drama (DisneyLovefan Style)
Cast *Chris McLean - Hades (Hercules) *Chef Hatchet - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Beth - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *DJ - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Gwen - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Geoff - Kristoff (Frozen) *Lindsay - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Heather - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Duncan - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Tyler - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Harold - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Trent - Pinocchio *Bridgette - Princess Anna (Frozen) *Noah - Dilbert *LeShawna - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Katie and Sadie - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) and Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Ezekiel - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Cody - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Eva - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Owen - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Courtney - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Justin - Hercules *Izzy - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Blaineley - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Josh - Peter Pan *DJ's Mother - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Brady - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Sierra - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Alejandro - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Jo - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Scott - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Zoey - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Mike - Froggo (Histeria!) *Lightning - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Brick - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Beverly - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dawn - Jackie LeRange (Cyberchase) *Dakota - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Anne Maria - Mulan *Staci - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Cameron - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Sam - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Chester - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Svetlana - Madeline *Vito - Gilbert Gottfried *Manitoba Smith - Dave the Barbarian *Mal - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sky - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Scarlett - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Sugar - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Jasmine - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Rodney - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Beardo - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Leonard - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Topher - Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dave - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Shawn - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Ella - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Amy - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Samey - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Max - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Kitty - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *Emma - Kim Possible *Junior - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Mickey - Forrest Gump *Pete - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Gerry - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Laurie - Pocahontas *Ryan - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Jay - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) Gallery Hades.jpg|Hades as Chris McLean Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Chef Hatchet Elsa.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen as Beth 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as DJ Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice as Gwen Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Geoff Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Lindsay 1queen.jpg|The Evil Queen as Heather Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Duncan Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Tyler Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Harold Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Trent Anna.jpg|Princess Anna as Bridgette Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Noah Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as LeShawna Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Katie Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Sadie Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Ezekiel LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Cody Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Eva Miles_board_render.png|Miles Callisto as Owen MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Courtney Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Justin Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Izzy Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Blaineley Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Josh Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora as DJ's Mother rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2272.jpg|Jack Frost as Brady CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Sierra Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Alejandro 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Jo Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Scott AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Zoey FroggoOnTitanic.jpg|Froggo as Mike 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as Lightning Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Brick Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Beverly JackieCC.jpg|Jackie LeRange as Dawn Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Dakota Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Anne Maria Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Staci Lorax.png|The Lorax as Cameron Jeremy-1.jpg||Jeremy Johnson as Sam Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Chester Madeline in Madeline.jpg|Madeline as Svetlana Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as Vito Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as Manitoba Smith Humbert.jpg|Humbert the Huntsman as Mal Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Sky Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as Scarlett Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Sugar Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak as Jasmine Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Rodney Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Beardo Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam as Leonard Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-266.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as Topher Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Dave Gene_emoji_movie.png|Gene as Shawn NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Ella Darla.png|Darla Dimple as Amy Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as Samey WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Max IMG 0679.JPG|Cinderella as Kitty Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Emma Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Junior Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Mickey SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Pete Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Gerry Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Laurie Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Ryan Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Jay Category:DisneyLovefan Category:Total Drama spoofs